darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Relationships
Combined Abilities When working together, the elements can achieve things that they would not be able to do on their own otherwise. Everlasting Fire When Time and Fire work together, the two can create ever-lasting flames by making the flames, and freezing them like Tina Brown froze Agatha Pierce in the prologue. Tree Growing Life, Earth, and Water can work together to grow plants at an accelerated rate. This process can be sped up if Time gets involved, but it is not necessary for them to do so. Magnesium Flames When Fire and Metal work together, they can create and burn magnesium as an incredibly strong attack against Darkness. Lava Creation Fire and Earth can create lava together, and Earth can then control where it goes. Alkali Water Water and Metal can work together to trigger alkali reactions in quick speeds, resulting in, bigger fires and bigger explosions High pressure projectiles Force could work with most Elementals to boost the powers of their projectiles. Electric conductor Lightning could either work with Metal or Water to send electrical waves through hard to reach places, or as a form of attack Living objects Life and Mind can work together to make sentient objects. This can be extended onto Metal and Earth's golems, Water's water creatures, and Fire's fire beasts. Life can give life to Lightning's plasma beasts, but Mind cannot touch them. Steam Creation Fire and Water could work together to create steam that Water can control. Storm Creation Wind and Water can work together to create storms. Lightning can add lightning to the mix, while Time can speed the process up. Ghost Whispering Death, Mind, and Force can work together to communicate with the dead. Force senses them, Mind gets into their thoughts, and Death helps mind communicate with them. Power Nullification Certain elementals have the power to nullify some of their fellow elementals' abilities. Death > Life Although life can usually revive any fallen creature, if said creature was killed by Death, Life's resurrection power will be nullified. Lightning, Fire, Light, Earth > Darkness Light is able to nullify Darkness by preventing their tendrils of shadow from expanding, and even dissipating them. Due to the fact that Lightning and Fire's abilities also generate light, this extends to them as well, albeit to a lesser degree. Earth's lava can also create light, which can also repel Darkness, but to an even lesser degree. Force > Mystery Mystery normally has the ability to remain completely undetected, but Force's ability to sense the world around them perfectly overrides this. Life > Death Death is unable to enslave Life's soul. Earth > Metal Depending on the purity of ores, Earth may be able to override Metal's control of it. Metal > Earth Depending on the metallic mineral content of soil and rocks, Metal may be able to override Earth's control of it. Mystery > Mind, Time If Mystery so chooses, they can prevent Mind from communicating telepathically with a target, and Time from seeing the future of a target. (Does not apply to viewing the past or distant present.) Water, Wind > Fire Water and Wind can fairly easily prevent fire from creating flames by simply extinguishing them the moment they are made, or removing the oxygen the flames need to breath. Earth, Metal > Lightning Earth is able to block electrical currents since rocks and soils are horrible conductors. Metal can only slow down the currents by using specific metals (ferrochrome and plutonium). Power Cancellation Similar to nullification, some powers simply cancel each-other out, and leave everything the way it was before either tried to change anything. Death = Life If Death and Life attempt to weaken and heal the same target at the same time, the abilities will (generally) cancel each-other out, leaving the target unchanged. Lightning = Mind Lightning and Mind cannot interact elementally. Other Relations Mystery's Ring Bearer In order for Mystery to remain on the material plane of existence after discovering their abilities, they require someone to be their ring bearer. Removing the ring will make the host disappear, and putting it on again can bring them back into existence in the ring bearer's presence, if they are untrained, or choose to. This ability can be extended to a small group, and can serve as a crude teleportation method. Category:Elements